Together
by Cy.ra.no.Lee
Summary: For silverXShadow. Let's just say Naruto and Kyuubi like being together. A lot.


Sorry, I tried to make Kyuubi as dominating as I could while making him the bottom.

* * *

Naruto got home from work, tired as the devil. Last year, the old man had passed, giving Naruto his ramen shop. It was hard work to be the cook and manage all the money at the same time. He suppposed he should thank Kyuubi. A few years ago, Naruto had found Kyuubi, lying in the streets, dying. It kind of went like this.

_Naruto was pleased. He had just earned a job at his favorite Ramen spot. He could jump for joy if he didn't think that the people of Konoha would criticize him. He would say he didn't care, but he didn't want to lose his job. Not after all the hard work he had gone through. So he did care, and he wasn't jumping for joy. Naruto strolled down the streets, his spiky blond hair and deep blue eyes catching a lot of attention. It always had, even when he was younger._

_Naruto didn't want to think about when he was younger. He loved Konoha, and for the most part, its residents. For the most part. Naruto decided to eat out as a congratulations to himself. He got his mond off of the past and was about to go to his favorite Italian restaurant. It was on the bad part of town, but he wasn't worried. People around here knew and feared him. Naruto tripped over something, falling flat on his face._

_"Hey! What the-... O-oh Kami," he said, shocked at what he saw. A man with black hair was lying on the ground, seemingly dying. Naruto couldn't exactly see what was wrong with him, but he knew he was seriously injured. Naruto picked up the man, hefting him all the way to his own house, where he proceeded to take care of him._

_When the man woke up, he was very hostile toward Naruto. Naruto had had to calm him down and explain. When Kyuubi calmed, Naruto noticed that his eyes were an enticing red. Kyuubi looked a little uncomfortable._

_"What? Do I have something on my face?"_

_"...Hm? Oh! No, sorry. I just... Your eyes look really cool. I like red," Naruto had said before going to make them dinner. Kyuubi had been astounded, though he didn't let it show. Someone had said they liked his eye color. No one had ever said that. They had always asked if he wore contacts first. Kyuubi followed Naruto and awkwardly stopped him._

_"Do you need something," Naruto asked, pausing where Kyuubi had stopped him. Kyuubi fiddled with his hands before looking up. He was not good at talking to people. He usually glared and growled. And fought. That was a big one._

_"Your name," he said simply, though he was still fidgeting with hands. Naruto smiled at him and he felt his heart take a loop._

_"Uzumaki Naruto. and you?"_

_"Kyuubi. Just Kyuubi."_

And that was how they met. Kyuubi hadn't had a place to stay, so he lived with Naruto. Naruto had had no objections. And now they were dating. It had taken a complete year for Kyuubi to open up, but when he had, Naruto was there. So now they did things together often, and Kyuubi had met Naruto's friends. There had been a whole escapade with Kyuubi's past, and why Naruto sometimes felt hostile towards the village. But that was all in the past, and they were just glad to have each other.

Naruto stripped out of his clothes and headed to the shower. He was so tired he didn't notice that he didn't find Kyuubi around. When Naruto entered the bathroom, the shower was already running.  
Was his boyfriend in there? Naruto let his mind slip to more... adult thoughts. He grinned and pulled open the door to the shower. There Kyuubi stood in all his naked, wet, black haired glory. Naruto smiled and slipped in.

"Hi."

"Hi," Naruto said as he slipped his arms around his lover's waiste and slid under the water. His hari began to sop down and stick to his face. He didn't mind. His grin increased as he slipped his hands down Kyuubi's torso.

"N-Naru-kun. We're in the shower," he said cutely, and Naruto's arousal sparked. He always loved it when Kyuubi used that voice. It was so off character and completely arousing. Naruto buried his head in Kyuubi's neck, earning a soft gasp from him. Kyuubi had always been sensitive, even after all their lovemaking. He'd always come more than once. Naruto loved that, too.

"All the better. We can get clean right after," he whispered in his ear. Kyuubi shuttered and held the hands on his skin. He liked it when Naruto whispered to him. He'd never admit it to him though.  
Naruto's hand slipped lower on silk skin and swirled around a belly button.

"Did you know? I love you. I love water too. And I love water on you, Kyu-chan," Naruto whispered huskily. Kyuubi loved when Naruto used his pet name. He moaned a little as the hand went even lower. Kyuubi pried Naruto's hands from his body and turned. He took a step back and grinned, then rubbed his hands over his own body, showing his blond lover. Naruto watched as one hand brushed a nipple and put a finger in a hot mouth. The other trailed down until it was half covering a quivering manhood.

"Mn... Then why don't you take what you love, _Naru-kun_," he asked seductively and put emphasis on his name while licking his finger. Naruto's breath hitched. He wanted Kyuubi so badly. He moved forward and grabbed his lover's hips. He dragged his boyfriend forward and moved his hands to grab his ass. Kyuubi moans and buck his hips a little. Naruto grinned.

"I don't think I'll have to. You're so _eager_ to give it away."

Kyuubi took this as a challenge and pushed Naruto away. The blond stumbled back and Kyuubi smirked.

"Then you won't mind waiting. I want to play a little but first," he said and grabbed the soap. He lathered it over his torso, moaning when he came to his nipples. He sat down and spread his legs,  
giving Naruto the perfect veiw. He opened his mouth as he jerked into his own hand.

"Hah, hah... ah, mng," Kyuubi bit his lip to keep from moaning out. He wanted to tease his boyfriend, as he had done the night before.

"Let it out. Let me hear you," Naruto said, eyeing him hungrily. Kyuubi smirked, and Naruto felt a sudden dread come over him. Kyuubi knew he had pushed him into the worst pit.

"A-alright. I-if you- ah! Ah, ah, ah, oh! H-harder, Naru-kun! Yes, oh yes please! Mn... AHN, Naru-kun," Kyuubi moaned uninhibitedly and Naruto reached down to touch himself. Again, Kyuubi smirked through his haze of pleasure filled moans. He pulled on the flesh harder, and image of his boyfriend jerking off planted in his head.

"N-no, no, Naru-kun. Y-you can't- ah! Or I won't let you p-play with meeee- oh!"

Naruto cursed under his breath, watching as Kyuubi brought his climax closer and closer. It wouldn't be long before he came. Naruto wanted to be the one to make him do that.

"_Please_, Kyu-chan... I need you," he said, trying to woo his lover into it. Kyuubi moaned again, bucking up into his hand. He brought a hand up to play with one of his nipples and moaned again.

"Th-then beg me," he said breathlessly, trying to bring himself off on Naruto's words. Naruto licked his lips. He had always been one for dirty talk. And he loved the way Kyuubi responded.

"Kyu-chan. I need you. I need to be inside. Let me fuck you! Let me come hard in that tight ass! Please," he begged, more sincere than he meant to be. He really needed Kyu-chan right (now). The black haired male threw his head back, bucking into his hand frantically.

"Yes, yes! I... ah! Please, Naru-kun! Please eat me," he said looking up with striking black eyes. Naruto knew what he wanted. He wanted a little revenge.

"How," he choked out. Kyuubi was so close. He knew saying something like this out loud would finish him.

"I want... y-you to eat me! Suck my dick and eat me out! _Naru-kun_!"

Naruto got down an all fours and kissed his lover. He knew that Kyuubi wasn't spent from coming. Kyuubi had a higher sex drive than he did himself. As soon as his hand trailed over one of Kyuubi's nipples, the other male moaned and arched. Naruto was sure he was hard again already. He moved his hand down to Kyuubi's member and smirked at being right.

"Do you want me to eat you," he asked his lover as he began to stroke his cock. Kyuubi hissed in approval. Naruto smirked again. He licked his boyfriends neck, leaving marks of ownership. Kyuubi moaned. He liked when Naruto claimed his possession. He arched again, trying to be as close to Naruto as possible. Naruto licked down his body and came to his nipples. Kyuubi always did have sensitive nipples. He licked and sucked, making Kyuubi scream.

He was _really_ sensitive.

Naruto decided not to make him come just from that and moved lower. Kyuubi's gaze never left Naruto's, and they watched each other hungrily. Naruto licked the tip of Kyuubi's cock, making him throw his head back. His breathing became even more ragged, and he bucked up. Naruto smiled. So eager. The blond deep throated Kyuubi and the raven screamed again. He wasn't going to last long if Naruto kept that up.

Naruto knew this and stopped abruptly. Even though he didn't want to come so soon, Kyuubi whined. Naruto smirked before licking lower.

"AHN! Hah, hah... Ah!"

Naruto plunged his tongue straight into tight heat, eating Kyuubi, just like he had asked. The raven shuttered and jerked, fucking himself on Naruto's tongue.

"Ah, yes! Y-you- ahn! Naru-kun has s-such a- oh! dirty mouth! Ah, ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck," Kyuubi said, moaning harder as Naruto plunged his tongue deeper. The raven was getting drunk on ecstasy.  
He decided to push the blond away before he got too drunk. Naruto was about to protest when Naruto crushed his lips to Kyuubi's. He sucked his tongue and moaned as he pushed the blond back.  
He wanted to be in control tonight.

"Kyu-gah," Naruto cried out as Kyuubi impaled himself on his cock. He was so taken aback by the sudden rush of pleasue all at once that his eyes rolled back, Kyuubi moaned wantonly and rolled his hips, causing Naruto to gasp and buck up.

"Ah... K-Kyu-chan... Does i-it... hurt," he asked as best he could in a heat filled haze. Kyuubi rolled his hips again, feeling his erection weep.

"Mmn... M-ah... Oooh, yes! It hurts so good, Naru-kun! Fuck me. Fuck me now," he demanded, slamming down to get Naruto's attention. The blond grabbed his hips and pushed Kyuubi down. He pulled one leg over his shoulder and bent the other. Naruto started at a rough pace, making Kyuubi howl in delight. He moaned. Kyuubi was just as tight as he had been when he was a virgin. Naruto couldn't get enough.

"Ooooh! Fuck yes! You're being so rough with me," Kyuubi moaned, rolling his hips back into the ones harshly pounding away at them. Naruto couldn't even smirk through his euphoria. All he wanted was to indulge in all things Kyuubi. He plunged in deeper making Kyuubi moan louder.

"Isn't that the way... ung, you like it?"

Kyuubi bucked back at the maddening pace, feeling his heat increase. He wanted, no needed more. Only a little bit more and he would be release. Kyuubi clenched himself tighter and rolled his hips,  
and Naruto almost stopped what he was doing. Did Kyuubi _want_ Naruto to..? Never mind. It seemed that he did. Kyuubi repeated this again and again as he screamed in ecstasy. Naruto couldn't help but moan loudly along with him.

"M-mm! Yes... I like it! Please, give me more..! I- I' gonna... uh, ah, Ah- NARUTO!"

With that, they were both finished. Kyuubi came first, spilling his seed on the tiled floor. Naruto couldn't handle his name being called like that. He moaned Kyuubi's name and plunged in one last time, cumming deep inside him. He pulled out and sat under the spray a moment before pulling Kyu-chan up and cleaning him off.

"Mmm. Rough day at work Naruto,"Kyuubi asked, stretching out and hugging his lover.

"Hm. I can't even remember."

"Well then. Let's see if we can remember together."

"I like it when we do things that way."

* * *

Like? If not I don't care. This was a special fic, dedicated to one of my veiwers.

See ya in _Children of the Broken_!


End file.
